Knight Time
"Knight Time" is the forty-third episode of Superman: The Animated Series. It depicts the first time Superman visits Gotham. After learning that Batman is missing, Superman goes to Gotham and pretends to be Batman in order to prevent crime from rising. In the end, he discovers that Batman's disappearance has something to do with an old nemesis of Superman's. Plot Roxy Rocket flies through Metropolis on her personal rocket closely pursued by Superman. She dives under a tunnel only to find Superman at the other end. She takes the risk of flying towards him but he manages to snatch her off the rocket. Roxie tells Superman of Batman's disappearance in Gotham and Superman goes to investigate. Meanwhile, out in Gotham a couple of criminals rob a store of its jewelry on the belief that the police are too busy to come and Batman won't show. However, they failed to reckon with Robin. Robin easily foils the robbery only to find the robbers had reinforcements. Fortunately, before they can shoot Robin, Superman shows up and subdues the crooks. Superman then consults Robin about Batman's whereabouts. Robin explains that Batman claimed he'd be away on business but none of his partners believed it. Batgirl and Nightwing traced a call to Romania and follow the lead leaving Robin alone. When the Bat-signal goes up, Robin claims that crime gets worse every time Batman doesn't show. Hearing this Superman vows that Batman will. Out on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department, Commissioner Gordon and Renee Montoya wait in vain for Batman. However, just as they give up on him, Batman and Robin appear. Commissioner Gordon informs Batman that Bane has returned to Gotham and is now twice as strong as he used to be. "Batman" and Robin leave, revealing to the audience that it is actually Superman in the outfit. The duo goes to Wayne Enterprises to investigate the messages sent by Bruce. The call claims that Bruce went on vacation but a previous call to Robin claimed that he would be at work. Robin traces the call to Mongolia but neither he nor Superman believe the trace to be real. Superman investigates the papers in the room and discovers nanites. Looking at the phone he discovers a needle and realizes that Bruce is under some kind of mind control. Together, Superman and Robin interrogate the Penguin about the whereabouts of the Mad Hatter. After some convincing he confides in them that the Mad Hatter is meeting with the Riddler and Bane. The three criminals intend to control Gotham City with the Riddler acting as a Jailer, the Mad Hatter as a puppeteer and Bane as an enforcer. However, "Batman" and Robin appear to foil their plans. After a short battle, "Batman" manages to easily defeat Bane and capture the Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter explains that the nanites are far more advanced that anything he's come across and he's stolen from some of the world's best companies: Wayne Tech, LexCorp, and S.T.A.R. Labs. From what he can tell, the Mad Hatter thinks that the nanites may be of alien origin. Looking for more of a lead, Superman and Robin go to the batcave to research what little they know. Because of the alien origin of the nanites, it's difficult to tell what is wanted with Bruce because it's not about ransom. However, Superman devises that the aliens need Bruce for something. He checks the message sent to Lucius Fox and hears rocket exhaust in the background. Robin realizes that Bruce must be at Wayne Aerospace. The team heads to Wayne Aerospace and discovers there is in fact a group of technicians working on a new rocket that has Kryptonian weapons. Bruce comes onto the scene and tells his staff they can go home. The staff members leave in confusion as they have built the rocket but never got a chance to fly it. After the staff has gone, Bruce announces that they're alone and Brainiac reveals himself. He's about to kill Bruce on the basis that he's outlived his usefulness but "Batman" stops him. Brainiac is unconcerned and tries to kill "Batman" but soon finds he's fighting Superman. Superman confronts Brainiac but is unable to prevent him from launching his rocket. Still, Superman follows him into space and though it seems Brainiac has gained the upper hand, Superman manages to destroy the rocket and Brainiac's new body. Back on earth, Bruce is returned to normal and explains that the nanites are dissolving on their own. Superman cautions him on checking his computer systems anyway and leaves with a compliment towards Robin. Cast Trivia * This is the first time Superman has shown up in Gotham rather than Batman coming to Metropolis. * Superman's ability to imitate any voice was never used before this episode or since. Quotes Robin: So how'd you do Batman's voice? Superman: (In Batman's voice) Precise muscle control. Superman: (In Robin's voice) Plus, I have a pretty good ear. Robin: "Don't do that again!" "Batman:" "You got into Wayne's computers during his partnership with LexCorp." Brainiac: "Yes." "Batman:" "You saw that his company could build you a rocket, so you took control of Bruce Wayne and had him authorize the project." Brainiac: "You're every bit the detective your followers on the Internet believe." "Batman:" "I also know how you work: collect a planet's knowledge, then destroy it. I can't allow you to leave!" Brainiac: "What you allow does not concern me. While your detective skills are impressive, you are still only human." Bruce Wayne: "I heard the city's been busy." Superman: "Nothing the kid couldn't handle. I have to say, for a guy who's supposed to be such a loner you sure know how to pick a partner." Category:STAS episodes